


Proud

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Family [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: It's hard to define a family, and even harder to be one. But they're learning and trying their best.





	Proud

Being a family...

It wasn't as easy at it seemed in stories and such. Perhaps a lot of that was due to their environment. Or perhaps in their less than wonderful upbringing in the red light district.

Being a mother was tough.

He was a wonderful young boy and he truly loved his family no matter how unusual the whole situation was. She was truly lucky to have such a good son. But she wasn't sure how to be a mother to him. 

Hinowa made meals for him. She kept an eye on his studies and grades so she would know if he was struggling. She kept a close eye to make sure he wasn't struggling emotionally either. She always tried to do better when she made a mistake.

And Tsukuyo watched him to make sure nobody messed with him. She protected him and even tried to tutor him in the subjects he stuggled with. She spent a lot of time working to keep peace and order over their newly liberated town, but was always sure to be there for Seita as well.

Was that really all it took to be a family? Honestly, Hinowa wasn't sure. All she knew was that when Seita called her "Mom," she wanted to make her son as proud of her as she was of him. 

She was pretty sure Tsukuyo felt the same.


End file.
